


maybe I could hold you?

by lustsick



Series: Yuta/Kun AU Generator [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, and some dowoo bc im a slut for em, some jaeten for ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustsick/pseuds/lustsick
Summary: Yuta's always had bright ideas, this one takes the whole cake though.





	maybe I could hold you?

**Author's Note:**

> imagine being mel, aka me, a whole dumbass that had this in her drafts done for like a long time. i need to go back and look at all my drafts bc i just found several finished fics i've never even heard of

There’s a pause after Yuta settles in front of Kun, dropping his bag on the library’s table with a nice _thud!_ before he dramatically shoots him a glare that Kun opts to ignore in favor of looking down at his book and notes. Yuta takes a seat and slumps straight down until he can see under Kun’s eyelashes, yet the latter still ignored his presence to write notes on his annoyingly bright blue journal. Yuta’s nose twitches in irritation at how bluntly and _courageously_ Kun is when disregarding his presence; Yuta knew Kun too well to know he was doing it on purpose too.

 

Yuta lets out an exasperated sigh, coming forward quickly to knock his head down against his backpack. He’s planned this out, he has a pillow hidden inside, but it gets Kun’s attention from how quick he flew forward. Yuta furrows his eyebrows together in pain and curls into himself, bringing his feet up on the chair and whining. “This went smoother in my head, _fuck._ ” He breathes out, eyes darting into a slit and a hiss on the tip of his tongue when Kun laughs at his fail.

 

He calms down for a minute and shoots Yuta a look, he knows the latter only ever actually swings by to sit when he _needs_ something. “Alright, you have a minute.” Kun nonchalantly reaches for his phone, typing away with his thumb before setting it down flat on the table and pressing start. “What do you want?”

 

Yuta licks his dry lips at the timer, cheeky eyes coming to meet Kun’s. “I’m trying to fuck Sicheng or at least take him on one date, but he won’t even look at me so Jaehyun and I came up with a great idea of fake dating. Except I don’t wanna date Jaehyun, Ten would probably neck the shit out of me if I tried. Also, I heard Sicheng is the type that wants what they can’t have and Jungwoo said you guys dated once in high school, so what I’m getting at is we should fake—“ The timer buzzed off, Yuta squared his shoulders and shot Kun a serious look. “—date.” He finishes off, looking very pleased in himself.

 

Yuta has a rather hasty personality, but Kun didn’t think this guy was that extemporaneous in his ways. He clears his throat, fixing the circular lens he has on. “How much?” Kun asks, Yuta tilts his head to the side with a dark look in his eyes. “How much are you paying me?” Kun’s a business major after all, he knows a business opportunity when it’s presented to him.

 

Yuta smirks and leans forward, placing his hands flat on the table and bringing his beautiful face close to Kun’s. He’s not close enough to take Kun’s breath away, but it’s enough to get the words got in the other male’s throat. “Varies from how convincing of a fake boyfriend you are, _babe_.”

 

 _“Oh_ , I’ll be more than convincing,” Kun promises, a smirk on his pretty lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, you’re dating…” Sicheng repeats for the fifth time that night, watching the way Yuta beams in that wonderful smile he has that showcases his pearly whites. Sicheng raises a brow in wonder, “Since when? Didn’t you try and get in my pants like…last week?”

 

Kun coughs and untangles his hands from Yuta’s, playing the part of a bothered boyfriend. Yuta picks up the hints after Kun pinches his thigh under the table, Kun rolls his eyes because he’s really doing all the work here. “Sweet cheeks, I was only joking about Sicheng, it’s a running joke.” Yuta’s hands are all over Kun’s arms and face, Sicheng makes a noise in offense. “You know you’re the only ass I wanna bang, babe.” Yuta whispers—not really because Sicheng hears it like Yuta had planned—and Kun chokes.

 

Doyoung breathes out in wonder when he sees Kun tap Yuta’s nose, accepting Yuta’s words as a compliment. He supposes that what it’s like dating Yuta, lots of sex jokes and emotional turmoil. “The world is ending,” On cue, it thunders outside of the Mcdonalds they’re in and he curls in close to his boyfriend, Jungwoo. “Thanks a lot fuckers,” Doyoung purses his lips.

 

Jungwoo pets his hair and Yuta flips him off before roughly swinging an arm over Kun’s shoulder and bringing him close. “Well, the world can’t end before Kun and I get married.” It’s a joke, yet Taeyong still squeals in excitement about the whole given situation.

 

Sicheng stares at Kun, trying his best to examine him because he’s literally known Kun almost all his life. Kun dating someone like Yuta? They’re polar-fucking-opposites. Kun is tidy, Yuta is mess, Kun is calculated, Yuta is unpredictable, Kun is the guy you take home to your parents and Yuta is the dude you become friends with benefits with. Although they’re a bit awkward, they’re oddly pleasing to the eyes of the viewer. Kun’s pretty features match Yuta’s intense ones, Kun’s soft dressed clothes compliment Yuta’s bright colors. Sicheng feels like they could be so good together, Yuta needed someone like Kun, a nice anchor that hold him down so he would stop messing around.

 

By the end of the night, Sicheng concludes that Qian Kun would be a beautiful constant in the equation that is Nakamoto Yuta.

 

Sicheng suddenly stops eyeing them like he’s going to break their lie apart, instead he does something that Kun and Yuta both get worried at. He smiles, eyes bright with excitement that matches Taeyong’s. “I am so happy for you guys, especially you, Yuta! Kun is so good for you and--”

 

 

* * *

  
  


Kun’s always knew Yuta was unavoidably hard headed, but he comes to realize just how hard headed Yuta truly is. They continue their mess of a lie for a month, although Sicheng is over-the-fucking-moon happy that Yuta is finally tied down. Yuta doesn’t give up that easily, not even when Sicheng gets drunk one night and he catches them together in the kitchen, swinging his arm over them and almost crying at how ecstatic he is that Kun isn’t running away from love anymore and how he’s found it in Yuta. Kun only forces a smile on his lips, recalling his bad past with Taeil that left him in complete shambles, but that story is for another time. Yuta had sent him a comforting smile after that mention, awkwardly running his fingers through Kun’s hair and distracting him with a joke once Sicheng was gone out of the kitchen.

 

Dating Yuta was rather odd, if Kun were to say it simply. Yuta liked pet names a lot, he had developed a list of ones he liked being called and Kun had settled on koneko and honey. Yuta always gets jittery with the first one, Kun comes to learn that it’s a good advantage for him every time he whispers it close in his ear in front of their friends. He also learns Yuta likes holding hands or throwing an arm over his shoulder, Kun kinda likes leaning into him and hearing him talk to their friends anyway. Yuta also develops the habit of placing his hands on his hips and doing a back hug when they’re standing around in their friend’s apartments while they chat away.

 

Kissing Yuta is really fucking nice actually, Kun hates how much he likes it. To top it off, Yuta knows how much Kun enjoys it too because after they makeout, Yuta smirks at him in the most exciting way before he stops. It’s like he enjoys giving Kun blue balls, sliding his hot hand under Kun’s shirt when he’s got him pinned on the couch, lips kissing his cheek, jaw, neck. One time, Jaehyun and Ten had to drag them apart from each other and sit them on opposite ends of the couch because they kept touching each other. Yuta had started it, but Kun be damned if he wasn’t going to finish it. It was fun, Yuta had a smile on his lips the whole night when he looked at Kun, a newfound interest in his eyes and a promise of _‘when we’re alone, I’m gonna kiss you so fucking much just wait’_. Kun kinda liked that promised, he couldn’t bay the blush on his cheeks when Doyoung called them out.

 

Like every dramatic story, Taeil comes back around after two months of their fake dating, and he’s surprised but happy that Kun is dating again. Yuta had been very protective that night, knotting his fingers tightly with Kun’s and asking every five seconds if he was alright and comfortable. He even threw a fit when Kun asked him if he could leave he and Taeil alone for a moment to talk about things. Yuta had complied, but made sure to make a show of kissing Kun dramatically in front of Taeil in order to set boundaries (or stake a claim—not that there was much to claim, Kun was Yuta’s already). When Kun had brought up the kiss later that night while Yuta was driving him back home, Yuta blushed for once and said something along the lines of “I wanted him to know he can’t hurt you, that I’m treating you so much better than he ever did.” Kun swooned at that reply, smiling softly when he felt Yuta’s free hand tangle in his.

 

Two months turn into three and it’s a routine to have Yuta stay over at his and Taeyong’s apartment to sleep or do something as simple as study. It’s confusing, it’s been a whole month and a half since Yuta started calling him out for dates even when Sicheng isn’t present anymore. They play the part of a couple even when Sicheng isn’t there, Yuta even asks him about his day and cuddles him on the couch when Kun’s had a rough one. It slowly becomes irrelevant, especially when Sicheng openly brings a guy named Minghao around for them to meet. Kun only watches how they get touchy after dark and the faintest of a blush presents itself on Sicheng’s cheeks when Minghao brushes his hair back, a twinkle of interest in the latter’s eyes. Kun searches for an expression of disappointment or sadness in Yuta’s face, he finds nothing but smiles. The worst part (or perhaps best) is that the smiles are always directed at him.

 

Kun lets Yuta slide with a lot of things, but he comes to realize that so does the latter with him. Yuta leaves his things in Kun’s apartment a lot, Kun always complains but it’s convenient to have Yuta’s things here when he spends the night. Yuta lets him rant his ear off, he lets Kun correct his mistakes and life, Taeyong smiles at them for that. Yuta from three months ago would have necked Kun for budding into his matters, now Yuta actively seeks him for his thoughts on what he does next. Yuta lets Kun keep him grounded. He always apologizes first too when they bicker, coming close to kiss Kun’s cheek or lips with a pout on his own when Kun tries to push him away. It always results in Kun giving in, Taeyong snorts and  calls them an old married couple.

 

Kun wonders how they got like this, but even if wonder bites at him, he’s not scared. There’s days when Yuta pushes the hair behind his ear and stares at him with something that sparkles in his eyes. Kun always laughs and asks him “what?”, Yuta only smiles and replies dumbly with, “nothing.” Kun always leans over and kisses him, surprising Yuta each time before going back to writing his notes. He learns that Yuta’s cute, wide-smiled “nothings” actually mean “everything.” That’s enough to convince Kun that he’s in love with Yuta.

 

 

* * *

  
  


They’re on the couch in Yuta’s and Jaehyun’s shared apartment today, Jaehyun is away with Ten today so the apartment is quiet. Kun is curled into Yuta’s side, ear pressed to Yuta’s chest as the latter plays with his hair. It’s silent except for the netflix show playing, Kun can practically hear Yuta’s train of thought in his ear, but he remains still for him. Yuta has been very anxious all week, Kun had tried to call him down with kisses and touches every chance he got, but Yuta’s thoughts ran miles of its own. Even Jaehyun had sent them an anxious look when he left, so Kun _knew_ something was up. Instead of questioning, Kun only leans up and kisses Yuta’s jaw before settling back in his spot and placing a hand on his knee because whatever it is, he trusts Yuta would never hurt him.

 

Yuta suddenly loses his fingers in Kun’s hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. Kun sits up abruptly, surprising Yuta and pulling out his phone where he’s set a timer up already. “You have a minute…” Kun replies softly and encouragingly when he looks at Yuta.

 

The latter clears his throat and turns his body towards Kun so they’re locking eyes, he reaches out for his hands. “So, I know this was fake dating because I wanted to get into Sicheng’s pants, and it totally was fake at first, but it’s been a long fucking while since it’s been that way. Listen, I don’t even like Sicheng anymore and I haven’t for a while, so I wanted to make sure you don’t think it’s like that because _baby_ it’s not. I just want to kiss you only and hug you and make you smile every day for as long as I can. It isn’t fake Kun, I don’t think it ever was because I just wanna be with—” The timer goes off, Yuta smiles. “—you.”

 

Kun sucks it all in before he lets his own gummy smile overtake his lips, he can’t help but be so in love with Yuta. He’s a mess, an incredible mess that Kun loves to be wrapped in. Instead of words, Kun reaches over and fists his hands in Yuta’s shirt, dragging him across the couch to lay a heavy kiss on his lips. Yuta automatically lets his mouth fly open, crawling on top of Kun and forcing him back onto the couch. Yuta cups his cheek and sweetly draws out pretty sounds from Kun’s throat with every swipe of his tongue and beat of his heart.

 

Yuta pulls away first, “How much?” He recalls the start of their love misfortune turned fortune. He noses at Kun’s cheek, breathing out. “How much do you love me?” He whispers in his ear, kissing softly and scraping his teeth on his lobe.

 

Kun smirks, a nice look on his face that sends Yuta to outer space. “Varies from how convincing of a good boyfriend you are, _babe_.” He threads his fingers through Yuta’s hair.

 

Yuta pulls back to get a good look at him, leaning down to kiss his lips with a sweet promise of: “Oh, I’ll be the best boyfriend, _baby_.”

**Author's Note:**

> bruh asdfgh coming up with a title and summary was the hardest part of of posting this, it's 2 am and I hope a yukun/kunta enthusiast smiled today  
> 


End file.
